Blackmailed
by Alice Brennan
Summary: Viktor Krum becomes the Champion of Durmstrang.


**A/N: Written for the Houses Competition, Slytherin, Year 4, Standard, Prompt: [Setting] Durmstrang Institute (Northern Europe), Word count: 1008**

Durmstrang was a sprawling castle, as beautiful as it was old. Viktor Krum couldn't think of a single place he would rather represent. He was proud of where he was from, but sometimes he just wanted everyone to leave him alone. He was expected to be a God amongst student, but the truth was, he just wasn't. He didn't want to be. He just wanted to play quidditch and share his love for quidditch with his friends and family. Next year, his little brother would be starting Durmstrang. He couldn't wait to teach him everything he knew. He missed his family more than anything, but he knew they were proud of him.

Krum made his way out to the swimming area and stripped down to his swimming shorts. It was a cloudy day and the wind was harsher than usual, but his discipline enabled him to ignore it. He couldn't wait to get in the water. Swimming was second only to quidditch as one of his favorite things to do. He loved the way the water felt gliding over his body.

He lifted his hands above his head and dived into the cold water. Almost instantly, his anxious mind was soothed by the chill. He could feel the cold all the way to his bones, but within just a few minutes he wouldn't notice the cold at all. Even now it comforted him more than anything else. He stayed under, holding his breath for as long as he could, letting the current wash away the stress. He came up gasping for breath, but feelings so much better than he had before he'd gone under. That is, until he heard that voice calling his name.

"Mr. Krum!" The voice shouted again. It chilled him more than the water did. He recognized it instantly. He would have known it anywhere. The voice belonged to Igor Karkaroff, his headmaster. He had learned from experience that when Karkaroff sounded this happy, no good could possibly come from it. The man was a leech, always putting more pressure on him than was necessary and milking the pubic for every second of attention he could get from them. The headmaster was the only part of Durmstrang that Krum wasn't proud of. He was embarrassed by him.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Krum answered, forcing himself to sound more obedient than he felt. He reluctantly made his way back to the shore, grabbing his wand and magically drying himself before grabbing his clothes.

"I have some wonderful news for you!" Karkaroff said. Krum didn't miss the greed in his tone of voice, and suddenly felt uncomfortable by Karkaroff watching him dress. "Walk with me." He ordered, starting back towards the castle without waiting to see whether Krum would really follow. The man was much too accustomed to people giving him what he wanted. Krum followed without a word. He had nothing pleasant to say.

If Karkaroff noticed his reservations, he didn't acknowledge them. Krum fell into step beside him and he continued. "You have been chosen to represent Durmstrang in the next triwizard tournament!" Karkaroff announced excitedly, lifting his chin and eyeing Krum as though he expected equal excitement from him.

"Chosen?" Krum frowned in disapproval, "Chosen by who?"

"Chosen by me." Karkaroff answered proudly.

"You can't do that. The triwizard cup chooses the champions, and I didn't sign up." Krum objected.

"Sign up? You don't need to sign up. You are Viktor Krum. Everyone here knows you are Durmstrang's champion." Karkaroff explained, confused by his reaction. "Aren't you pleased by the news?"

"Headmaster, I don't want to participate in the triwizard tournament. I don't want to be the school's champion. I just want to play quidditch. Thank you for your consideration, but I'm going to have to pass on this opportunity. Please choose someone else." Krum said, trying to keep his tone as respectful as possible. Without waiting for the Headmaster's reply, Krum turned his back to him and made his way back to the castle.

After dinner, Krum made his way back to his rooms and found Karkaroff waiting for him by the door. Karkaroff grabbed his arm and pulled him down an empty corridor where no one could hear.

"You are going to be Durmstrangs champion. I suggest you get used to the idea. Pack your things. We leave for Hogwarts at the end of the week." Karkaroff whispered angrily.

"I told you, I only want to play quidditch." Krum objected. "Besides, you can't choose the champion. The triwizard cup chooses the champion."

"It will choose you if your name is the only name from Durmstrang in the cup." Karkaroff smirked, pleased with himself.

"I won't do it." Krum refused again.

"You will…" Karkaroff insisted, "You will do it, or your baby brother's application to Durmstrang might just...get lost."

"You're threatening my brother's education?" Krum demanded, a chill going through him. His brother had to come to Durmstrang. Everyone in his family went to Durmstrang. If Kieran didn't get in, it would devastate the entire family.

"No," Karkaroff replied, "You are threatening your brother's education. If you are not the champion of Durmstrang, I have no reason to show your family any special treatment."

"Letting Kieran come to Durmstrang is not special treatment. It is his right!" Krum snapped.

"It is not a right, it is a privilege. A privilege which, as Headmaster, I have the power to withdraw. Choose wisely, as I will only offer you the choice once more. Will you, Viktor Krum, become Durmstrang's champion and secure the future of your family at Durmstrang, or will you let us all down? Are you your family's pride, or a disappointment to them all...especially little Kieran." Karkaroff narrows his eyes at him, daring Krum to defy him.

Krum's heart raced in his chest. He was being blackmailed into participating in a competition that students could _die _in...but he couldn't let Kieran be the first Krum not accepted into Durmstrang. He just couldn't. "Alright." He sighed, "I am the champion of Durmstrang."


End file.
